Walt Disney Legacy Collection/Mickey Mouse: The Black
Mickey Mouse: The Black & White Years is a multi-disc Blu-ray and DVD set containing all 74 of Mickey Mouse's fully black-and-white cartoons, spanning from 1928 to 1935. It is one of the first four sets to be released in the Walt Disney Legacy Collection. Shorts Disc 1 * Plane Crazy (1928) * The Gallopin' Gaucho (1928; with introduction by Leonard Maltin) * Steamboat Willie (1928) * The Barn Dance (1929) * The Opry House (1929) * When the Cat's Away (1929) * The Barnyard Battle (1929; with introduction by Leonard Maltin) * The Plowboy (1929) * The Karnival Kid (1929) * Mickey's Follies (1929) * Mickey's Choo-Choo (1929) * The Jazz Fool (1929) * Jungle Rhythm (1929) * The Haunted House (1929; with introduction by Leonard Maltin) * Wild Waves (1929) * Fiddling Around (1930) * The Barnyard Concert (1930) * The Cactus Kid (1930; with introduction by Leonard Maltin) * The Fire Fighters (1930) * The Shindig (1930) * The Chain Gang (1930) * The Gorilla Mystery (1930) * The Picnic (1930) * Pioneer Days (1930; with introduction by Leonard Maltin) Disc 2 * The Birthday Party (1931) * Traffic Troubles (1931) * The Castaway (1931) * The Moose Hunt (1931; with introduction by Leonard Maltin) * The Delivery Boy (1931; with introduction by Leonard Maltin) * Mickey Steps Out (1931; with introduction by Leonard Maltin) * Blue Rhythm (1931) * Fishin' Around (1931) * The Barnyard Broadcast (1931) * The Beach Party (1931) * Mickey Cuts Up (1931) * Mickey's Orphans (1931) * The Duck Hunt (1932) * The Grocery Boy (1932; with introduction by Leonard Maltin) * The Mad Dog (1932; with introduction by Leonard Maltin) * Barnyard Olympics (1932) * Mickey's Revue (1932) * Musical Farmer (1932) * Mickey in Arabia (1932; with introduction by Leonard Maltin) * Mickey's Nightmare (1932; with introduction by Leonard Maltin) * Trader Mickey (1932; with introduction by Leonard Maltin) * The Whoopee Party (1932; with introduction by Leonard Maltin) * Touchdown Mickey (1932) * The Klondike Kid (1932; with introduction by Leonard Maltin) * The Wayward Canary (1932) * Mickey's Good Deed (1932) Disc 3 * Building a Building (1933) * The Mad Doctor (1933) * Mickey's Pal Pluto (1933) * Mickey's Mellerdrammer (1933; with introduction by Leonard Maltin) * Ye Olden Days (1933) * The Mail Pilot (1933) * Mickey's Mechanical Man (1933) * Mickey's Gala Premier (1933) * Puppy Love (1933) * The Steeple-Chase (1933; with introduction by Leonard Maltin) * The Pet Store (1933; with introduction by Leonard Maltin) * Giantland (1933) * Shanghaied (1934; with introduction by Leonard Maltin) * Camping Out (1934) * Playful Pluto (1934) * Gulliver Mickey (1934; with introduction by Leonard Maltin) * Mickey's Steam-Roller (1934) * Orphan's Benefit (1934) * Mickey Plays Papa (1934) * The Dognapper (1934; with introduction by Leonard Maltin) * Two-Gun Mickey (1934; with introduction by Leonard Maltin) * Mickey's Man Friday (1935; with introduction by Leonard Maltin) * Mickey's Service Station (1935) * Mickey's Kangaroo (1935) Note(s) on recreated or restored original titles When thirty-three of these "Mickey" shorts were released on the LaserDisc set Mickey Mouse: The Black and White Years and every short listed above was issued on DVD in the Walt Disney Treasures: Mickey Mouse in Black and White sets, virtually none of the original opening and closing sequences for the Columbia Pictures and United Artists Pictures-distributed shorts were known to exist, and in an attempt to return to this style for home video, fake title cards made to look like original titles were created. However, most of these titles were not entirely accurate to the true originals as the Columbia shorts had a Mickey headshot preceding the short's title card, both types of recreations occasionally had incorrect music cues, and mainly for legal reasons, the names of the companies who initially distributed the shorts were mostly omitted. More about how the title cards to each short changed over time and how the LaserDisc/DVD titles are different can be found here. An assortment of American original title sequences (and the UK original titles to Camping Out), sourced from prints found and owned by film collector Erik Palm, whose collection will serve as one of several basis' for the new scans included on this set, can be seen in action on YouTube. The following shorts will regain original titles: * Fiddling Around ([http://www.ramapithblog.blogspot.com/2009/10/october-original-titles.html incorrectly renamed Just Mickey on the recreated titles made for DVD]) * The Cactus Kid * The Shindig * Pioneer Days * The Castaway * The Moose Hunt * The Delivery Boy * Mickey's Orphans Bonus features * "The Men Behind the Mouse" (documentary on Walt Disney, Ub Iwerks, and their friendship, as well as the creation of Mickey and the first seven years of his career) * Story sketches and scripts for various shorts ** Plane Crazy ** The Gallopin' Gaucho ** Steamboat Willie ** The Plowboy ** The Karnival Kid ** The Delivery Boy ** Mickey Steps Out ** Blue Rhythm ** Fishin' Around ** The Barnyard Broadcast ** The Beach Party ** Mickey Cuts Up ** Mickey's Orphans ** The Duck Hunt ** Barnyard Olympics ** Mickey's Revue ** Mickey's Nightmare ** The Whoopee Party ** Touchdown Mickey ** Mickey's Good Deed ** Building a Building ** The Mad Doctor ** Mickey's Pal Pluto ** Mickey's Mellerdrammer ** Ye Olden Days ** Puppy Love ** The Pet Store ** Giantland ** Shanghaied ** Camping Out ** Playful Pluto ** Gulliver Mickey ** Mickey's Steam-Roller ** Orphan's Benefit ** Mickey Plays Papa ** The Dognapper ** Two-Gun Mickey ** Mickey's Service Station ** Mickey's Kangaroo * Galleries ** Background paintings ** Posters ** Magazine and book covers ** Miscellaneous animation drawings * Audio commentaries for selected shorts ** Plane Crazy (Mark Kausler) ** Steamboat Willie (David Gerstein, Michael Barrier, James Parten, and Richard Sherman) ** The Karnival Kid (Jerry Beck and David Gerstein) ** Mickey's Follies (Michael Barrier) ** The Haunted House (Tom Stathes) ** Fiddling Around (David Gerstein) ** The Chain Gang (John Canemaker) ** Pioneer Days (David Gerstein and Hans Perk) ** The Castaway (Hans Perk) ** Mickey's Revue (David Gerstein) ** Touchdown Mickey (David Gerstein and Jerry Beck) ** Building a Building (Hans Perk) ** The Mad Doctor (Tom Stathes, Leonard Maltin, and Hans Perk) ** Ye Olden Days (David Gerstein and Tom Stathes) ** Mickey's Mechanical Man (David Gerstein) ** Mickey's Gala Premier (James Parten, J.B. Kaufman, and Leonard Maltin) ** Shanghaied (Warren Spector) ** Playful Pluto (Andreas Deja and John Canemaker) ** Orphan's Benefit (J.B. Kaufman) ** Mickey's Service Station (David Gerstein and Warren Spector) * The Hand Behind the Mouse: The Ub Iwerks Story * Animation drafts for various shorts ** The Chain Gang ** The Picnic ** Pioneer Days ** Traffic Troubles ** The Castaway ** The Moose Hunt ** The Delivery Boy ** Mickey Steps Out ** Blue Rhythm ** Fishin' Around ** Mickey's Nightmare ** Mickey's Good Deed ** Mickey's Mellerdrammer ** Giantland ** Mickey's Steam-Roller ** Mickey Plays Papa ** Two-Gun Mickey ** Mickey's Service Station * Alternate background versions of two shorts ** Pioneer Days ** The Castaway * Original Mickey Mouse Club newsreel and Minnie's Yoo-Hoo sing-along * Pencil test for The Mail Pilot * Pop-up facts for selected shorts * Featurettes and interviews ** "Frank and Ollie...and Mickey" ** "Mickey Mania: Collecting Mickey Merchandise" * "Mickey's Comic Funnies" gallery * Mickey Mouse on Records audio tracks ** Mickey Mouse (Harry Carlton) ** Minnie's Yoo-Hoo (Leo Zollo and His Orchestra) ** Mickey Mouse (We All Love You So) ** What!? No Mickey Mouse? (What Kind of a Party is This?) (Ben Bernie and His Orchestra) ** The Wedding Party of Mickey Mouse ** The Wedding of Mr. Mickey Mouse * Alternate opening title sequences * Mickey in Hollywood Party (1934) Pack-in material * Booklet * Six lithographs * Replica of Steamboat Willie script Technical specifications * 1080p High-Definition * Windowboxed Fullscreen ** 1.20:1 (1928-1929) ** 1.33:1 (1929-1932) ** 1.37:1 (1932-1935) * Audio ** English DTS-HD Master Audio 1.0 ** Commentaries: Dolby Digital 1.0 ** Music-only tracks: DTS-HD High-Resolution Audio 1.0 * Subtitles ** English SDH ** Spanish ** French Category:Walt Disney Legacy Collection